As one of techniques for automatically analyzing and organ zing log data, there is a technique for displaying logs of a device that collects geodetic coordinate data such as a GPS logger, onto a route on map along which a user has actually traveled. FIG. 10 shows an example of a typical data format for OPS log data. By using GPS log data shown in FIG. 10, corresponding points on a map can be displayed based on data collected by a GPS logger at regular intervals, such as geodetic coordinates, as a group of points that are obtained by thinning out the corresponding points on the map at proper intervals with consideration given to the viewability, or a group of line segments connecting those points. Then, the user can use this route information, for example, when he/she records/creates a book of travel or the like.
Further, as a related art, there is a technique for associating photographs taken by a user with their shooting places and displaying those photographs on a map. In this case, a camera is equipped with a function equivalent to a GPS logger in order to associate photograph data with shooting places, so that geodetic coordinates can be added to the photograph data. Further, it is also possible to find a point in GPS log data that was recorded at a time closest to the shooting time of a photograph by using the shooting time information of the photograph and the GPS log data, and thereby to display the photograph on the assumption that the photograph was taken at that point.
FIG. 11 shows an information organizing system according to such related art. As shown in FIG. 11, the information organizing system according to the related art includes a user device 201, a data read device 202, a server 203, and a user terminal 204. GPS log data from a GPS logger, photograph data from a digital camera, or the like is uploaded from the user device 201 to the server 203 through the data read device 202. The server 203 automatically performs processes such as a process for associating data with map information, creates a corresponding file (e.g., html format), and outputs the created file to the user terminal 204. The user displays and checks the file 205 created by the server 203 by using the user terminal 204.
When the server 203 implements the function like this, the server 203 can use an API (Application Programming Interface) available from a third party that provides a map utility program. That is, it is possible to create an html file and/or a blog for the user by converting information into a format conforming to the API, supplying the converted information to the API, and then processing the obtained output information. In the information organizing system according to the above-described related art, the user can automatically create a blog or the like without carrying out complicated tasks such as analyzing GPS log data, editing corresponding map information, and mapping and displaying corresponding photograph data.
In general, when GPS log data itself or photograph data itself is displayed, the data amount becomes enormous. Therefore, it is necessary to select information and/or items necessary for the display. As a simple method, there is a method for automatically thinning out GPS log data by removing redundant part of the GPS log data, or a method in which it is determined whether all the taken photographs are displayed or the enormous data is compressed in accordance with a predetermined rule (for example, only a predetermined number of photographs are displayed). However, it is difficult to output information having high viewability like one that is obtained by summarizing the outline of the log data, by using these methods alone. For example, in the case of log data relating to a travel, it is desirable to create a template like a hook of ravel in which important traffic points and tourist spots are extracted and transfers between them are handled as transfer information. Further, for example, if famous spot data in which the user has an interest, among the nearby famous spots, is automatically displayed in that template even when they are not explicitly included in the log data, the information value of the template increases.
To achieve this purpose, in general, a database of famous spots that could become a distinctive feature is prepared. Further, information about user's interest is registered in advance. Then, to select relevance with the log data, relevance between N log data pieces (depending on circumstances, log data pieces obtained by properly thinning out the original log data pieces) and M famous spots registered in the famous-spot database is calculated. Further, this calculation for extracting relevance can be automatized by carrying out the calculation in accordance with a predetermined rule or criterion in a manual fashion.
For example, physical distances from famous spots are extracted by using GPS log data. Then, famous spots that are located within a certain radius are selected as candidates. Further, they are compared with information about user's interest (e.g., category information such as genres in which the user has an interest) and they are further narrow down to famous spots that are determined to have high relevance. The determination of relevance can be made possible by performing a plurality of types of calculations including obtaining indices that are quantified by some method by N×M precise calculations, sorting the obtained indices, and narrowing down the sorted indices based on the information about user's interest.
Meanwhile, Patent literature 1 discloses a technique for dynamically reading user's interest based on log data without requiring the user to carry out complicated tasks such as the input/change of information relating to user's interest, and thereby distributing optimal information speedily and efficiently at the time of information distribution. In the information distribution system and information distribution method according to Patent literature 1, when a CM content recommend server receives predetermined information from a user terminal through a distribution management server, it identifies the user based on a user ID, detects information relating to user's interest while referring to a log data accumulation DB, and creates a distribution schedule so that a CM content suitable for the user is transmitted to the user terminal side based on the information relating to user's interest. Then, a streaming distribution server reads out the CM content based on the distribution schedule from a CM content accumulation DB and distributes the read CM content to the user terminal.